Mejor amigo
by isa96magica
Summary: Los seres humanos siempre experimentamos en algun momento de nuestras vidas nuestro primer amor, que nos hace volar por el cielo pero no siempre significa que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, les doy un gran saludo a todas las personas que esten leyendo este pequeño escrito que surgio despues de un gran dia de estudio.**

 **Para todas aquellas personas que ya saben que aun existo, les pido una disculpa por no actualizar nada de nada ya que he estado estudiando demaciado, demaciado, pero ya estoy trabajando de a poquito a poquito en el fic Ceremonia de la luz, bien ya sin mas que decir les dejo este corto escrito.**

* * *

Siempre estuviste a mi lado, desde que éramos niños nos conocimos, recuerdo que siempre nuestras madres nos llevaban a el parque y jugábamos hasta cansarnos, siempre me decías que era tu hermano mayor y yo lo aceptaba para mi eras mi pequeña hermanita que siempre estaba a mi lado.

― No les hagas caso, Lysandro tus ojos son hermosos, eres como un príncipe para mi

― Siempre sabe cómo animarme, mi linda princesa

Desde pequeño siempre fui llamado por tus lindos labios príncipe, al principio era un juego entre niños que eran como hermanos pero comenzamos a crecer y te convertiste en una linda señorita que poco a poco mi corazón se robó y fue cuando extrañe tus palabras de decirme príncipe. En la escuela siempre estábamos juntos, nada nos separaba, las clases por obra del destino siempre estábamos juntos, tal vez esa fue una señal para que me declarara cuando cumpliste tus 15 años pero algo en mi tenía miedo de perder a mi primer amor, a la niña que siempre estuvo a mi lado y por eso no dije nada.

Cuando entramos al instituto fuimos separados ahora estábamos en diferentes escuelas pero eso no impedía que fuéramos vecinos y al llegar de la escuela me contabas todo lo que te pasaba y sin darme cuenta cuando ocurrió un día me dijiste

―Cuando me enamore serás el primero en saberlo ―mi corazón en dos se partió pero una sonrisa sincera lo ocultaba

― yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda mi linda princesa

Cuando dije esas palabras que hace tiempo no decía tú no te molestaste solo mostraste tu sonrisa y me llamaste príncipe, mi corazón se aceleró y mis palabras que estaban a punto de salir fueron interrumpidas por mi hermano, tal vez fue obra del destino que no estemos juntos, que este amor que siento por ti nunca lo diga, no lo sé pero creo me volveré loco si no te digo este sentimiento.

Otro día como cualquier otro llegaste con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro dándome un gran abrazo, te veías tan feliz que simplemente en ese momento me sonroje pero no me viste ya que te lo impedí, entramos a mi casa y entonces mi mundo se derrumbo

Me gusta un chico del instituto, creo me he enamorado — una sonrisa forzada en ese momento forcé

¿Cómo se llama? ― pregunte con un gran dolor

Castiel, ¿me ayudaras a declararme? ― pregúntate con un brillo en tus ojos

No pude decirte que no ya que te veías tan feliz que simplemente los días siguientes días me pedias consejos que yo te daba con la mejor de las intenciones los cuales seguiste claramente y los días pasaron y cuando te llame princesa

Lysandro por favor podrías dejar de llamarme así

Respete tu decisión que solo indicaba que avanzabas más con aquel chico el cual te gustaba, Mi corazón se rompe cada vez más que creo ya no tengo pero aun así me gusta verte feliz por eso sigo ayudándote y un día llegaste y me dijiste "ya tengo novio"

Nunca supiste que en secreto me moría de amor por ti, que siempre tenía ganas de besarte y declararme pero siempre me contuve y sin darme cuenta me convertí en tu mejor amigo.

* * *

 **espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito y le doy gracias a LunaHermosa por ayudarme a encontrarlo ya que se encontraba perdido, pero gracias a que nunca borra las conversaciones del facebook lo pudimos recuperar MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola no tenia planeado subir continuacion pero simplemente la idea llego no me resisti espero les guste la continuacion de mejor amigo**

* * *

Ahora soy tu mejor amigo, sin darme cuenta de cómo y cuándo paso, crecimos y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti. Te veo todos los días con una gran sonrisa al lado de la persona que ahora es mi amigo, aunque duele verte de esa forma no me importa ya que eres feliz, intente olvidarte de miles de maneras lo intente saliendo con otras chicas pero ninguna era tan maravillosa como tú, intente distraerme con mis poemas pero solo aparecías tú en mis pensamientos, miles de cosas intente y llegue a la conclusión de que de ti no me voy a olvidar ya que aunque lo intente es imposible para mí lo único que puedo hacer es callarme y verte ser feliz.

― ¿Lysandro salgamos este domingo? ― me preguntaste y con gusto acepte tu invitación

― ¿A dónde iremos? ― pregunte con caballerosidad

― Hay que ir al cine hay una nueva película que me encantaría ver contigo

― Claro ¿Cómo se llama? ― pregunte

― Mejores amigos ― dijiste con una sonrisa

Ya no somos unos niños ahora estamos en la universidad pero aun así mi corazón duele al saber que solo soy para ti un amigo pero aunque no me acostumbro a este dolor siempre estaré a tu lado, te protegeré y te apoyare en cada una de tus decisiones porque simplemente te amo.

El día del cine llego me vestí con mis mejores ropas pero al verme al espejo me di cuenta de que este atuendo no era el adecuado para dos amigos por lo que me cambie rápidamente, saliendo de mi casa para llegar contigo. Toque la puerta de tu casa y saliste, te veías tan hermosa como siempre, antes hubiera tomado tu mano pero desde que tienes novio me controlo en todo sentido, ya no tomo tu mano ni te llamo princesa pero eso no impide salir contigo algunos días y divertirnos como amigos. Llegamos al cine la película no le preste atención ya que para mí es suficiente con mis pensamientos de que somos amigos, para que quiero verlo y recordarlo, eran mis pensamientos pero al verte tan entretenida y tan linda disfrutando cada una de los momentos de esa película de algún modo pude disfrutarla.

La película termino, salimos del cine y te mire, dándome cuenta que te veías emocionada por alguna razón y desesperada por llegar a casa.

― ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ― pregunte

― Castiel me mandó un mensaje, dice que está en mi casa ― contestaste

Castiel es mi amigo pero en ocasiones no puedo evitar enojarme con él por quitarme tiempo contigo, ustedes dos se ven a diario en la escuela, lo único que los separan son las clases pero cuando pueden no se despegan y eso lo sé porque me tienes la confianza suficiente para contármelo, pero si no fuera poco regresan a casa juntos y se quedan un rato más sin separarse y yo solo puedo pensar que la escuela nos separa por estar en diferentes, tu tiempo muy difícilmente lo consigo pero aun así no puedo decírtelo porque solo soy tu mejor amigo.

― En ese caso que esperamos, una dama no puede hacer esperar a su novio ― conteste con amabilidad

― ¿me acompañas a casa? Así pasaremos un poco más de tiempo juntos

― Será un honor para mi

Por lo menos puedo sentirme feliz de poderte acompañarte a casa, y pasar unos minutos más con la mujer más fantástica del mundo, cuando llegamos a casa, fue extraño no ver a Castiel fuera esperándote

― Castiel está dentro esperándome ― me dijiste

― ¿Cómo entro? ― pregunte

― Él tiene copias de las llaves de mi casa

Para llegar a ese extremo en una relación significa que ambos se tienen confianza suficiente el uno del otro, lo que me pone celoso es que yo que soy tu mejor amigo no tengo esa confianza tuya pero es comprensible que derecho tengo yo de recibir tal honor si no soy el hombre de tus sueños. Al entrar a la casa esta estaba oscura y de repente se encendió la luz gritando "feliz cumpleaños". Era verdad este día era mi cumpleaños y lo olvide por completo, como siempre pero desde que éramos niños tu no lo olvidas y siempre me dabas esos regalos hechos a mano como cartas, osos de peluche nunca comprabas algo siempre tenías que hacerlo porque dices que el regalo vale más cuando te lo dan de corazón y echo por esa persona.

La fiesta comenzó, varios de mis amigos y familia se encontraban en esta fiesta la cual disfrute pero eso no podía distraerme de que te veía con Castiel tan feliz y besarte, cuando eso ocurre mis celos comienzan pero los oculto en mi mascara de chico serio. Cuando por fin Castiel te soltó tuviste algo de tiempo para mí y me diste tu regalo, esta vez me diste una libreta, como la mía pero pude darme cuenta que esta era comprada o eso era lo que pensaba al abrirla pude ver que no era así, esto estaba echo por ti y era que dentro de la libreta existía un compartimiento al abrirla, lo que contenía dentro era un pequeño marco con una foto de nosotros de niños, el marco estaba echo por ti.

Cada uno de los regalos que me das son únicos al igual que tu mi linda princesa. La fiesta termino, todos se fueron a excepción de Castiel, tú y por supuesto yo que nos quedamos platicando un buen rato, Castiel no pudo con el sueño y se quedó totalmente dormido, dejándome con mi linda princesa un rato más, lo he dicho un millón de veces dentro de mí y es que chica como tú no hay porque eres única, no me arrepiento de ser tu amigo, me arrepiento de no declararme en el momento en el que tuve la oportunidad porque una chica única como tu jamás encontrare.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta mañana, me levante sintiéndome algo extraño algo en mi me preocupaba, ¿Qué este sentimiento?, un sentimiento inexplicable de preocupación, tristeza, impaciencia y desesperación invadía todo mi ser. Mire la foto que me regalaste dentro del marco en mi cumpleaños, tú y yo estábamos en el en ese momento mi celular sonó, un miedo me invadió. El celular cayo de mi mano al escuchar la voz de Castiel decirle que tu mi querida y única princesa se encontraba en el hospital por un accidente automovilístico, quede en shock por unos segundos hasta que reaccione diciendo que me dirigía al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, vi a los padres de mi princesa llorando lo peor estaba pensando

― ¿Qué sucedió Castiel? ― pregunte

― Al parecer un loco que no respeto el alto

― ¿Ella está bien? ― pregunte demasiado preocupado

― No lo sé, el doctor no sale de la sala, tengo miedo amigo

― No te preocupes, ella es fuerte ― conteste a mi amigo para calmarlo, pero dentro de mi tenía mucho miedo

Pasaron algunas horas y el doctor salió el pregunto por tu familia y después tu madre nos dijo que te encontrabas bien y que más tarde podríamos verte, en ese momento un gran alivio me invadió. No puedo soportar la idea de perderte porque tú eres la chica de la cual estoy enamorado. Después de un tiempo la enfermera nos dijo que podíamos entrar a verte los primeros fueron tus padres, después de ellos Castiel entro, yo entre junto con él.

Cunado entre te vi acostada en una cama con algunas vendas, pensé que debías sentir dolor pero tu mostraste una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre le regalas a todo el mundo por más triste que te encuentres sé que una sonrisa muestras es para evitarnos preocupación a nosotros, tantos años de conocernos es por eso que se y comprendo tus sentimientos.

Vi como Castiel te abrazaba y tú correspondías su abrazo estoy seguro que su relación ya avanzo lo suficiente para que te muestres ante el cómo en realidad te sientes, pero no fue así tu seguiste con esa sonrisa, diciendo que no era nada que no sentías dolor, ¿Por qué no le dices que te duele? ¿Será que no estás tan enamorada como pensé? ¿Podría ser que tendré una oportunidad de estar a tu lado? Pero regrese a la realidad cuando ambos se besaron enfrente de mí, eso era doloroso siempre evitaba no mirarlos en esos momentos, distraerme con algo pero en esta ocasión es imposible simplemente me di la vuelta y espere a que terminaran. Debo de ser un tonto por hacerme ilusiones cuando sé que no hay un futuro para nosotros.

Castiel salió de la habitación a que tenía que hacer algo importante, en cuanto salió tú quitaste esa sonrisa y te recostaste en la cama, sabía que te dolía el cuerpo después de todo un accidente de coche no era un simple golpe, pero aunque te veo así no puedo evitar sentirme especial y feliz ya que aún solo a mí me muestras ese lado tuyo cuando estas débil o te sientes mal.

― No cambias en nada ― te dije

― Sabes que no me gusta que se preocupen por mi Lysandro ― contestaste

― Lo sé, pero conmigo eres diferente

― Sabes que es porque eres especial para mi Lysandro, solo contigo puedo mostrar cuando me siento mal o estoy triste, es decir mi parte débil ― contestaste con toda sinceridad

― Sabes que siempre que me necesites yo estaré para ti ― te dije con una sonrisa ― bien dime ¿Qué te duele?

― Todo el cuerpo

― No te preocupes, eres una princesa muy fuerte estoy seguro que pronto te recuperaras ― al decir eso, recordé que no podía decirte más princesa, para mí eso ya estaba prohibido ― lo siento olvide que

― No te preocupes Lysandro, sabes en realidad extrañaba que me llamaras princesa

Tal vez este loco por lo que are, pero mi corazón latía demasiado rápido tenía que decirte lo que sentía ahora mismo, pero la enfermera entro al cuarto diciendo que la hora de visita había terminado por lo que tuve que salir sin decirte nada.

La noche llego y no pude dormir porque no podía olvidarte, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza porque te amo y ya no puedo soportarlo más tengo que decírtelo, así que tome la decisión de que te diría mis sentimientos mañana cuando te fuera a visitar. La mañana llego y fui al hospital te entre a la habitación, me recibiste con una sonrisa estaba decidido a decírtelo pero algo me lo impidió y fue que Castiel mi amigo estaba sentado junto a ti, no puedo decirte esto frente a él, nuevamente me arrepentí.

Arrepentido nuevamente sin poder decir esto que siento en el pecho jamás imagine que sentiría un dolor mayor al que ya sentía y es que viví el peor momento frente a mis ojos, ese momento en que mi amigo me decía que me esperaba porque quería que fuera parte de un gran paso para él y fue entonces cuando él se arrodillo frente a la cama le costaba un poco hablar pero de su pantalón saco una pequeña cajita que contenía un anillo, entonces ahí frente a mis ojos tuve que decirte adiós porque, aceptaste casarte con él. La felicidad que sentías en ese momento era grande ya que tu sonrisa era simplemente hermosa, sin opción alguna felicite a ambos, mi tristeza me invadía sabía que esto no podía soportarlo.

― ¿te encuentras bien Lysandro? ― preguntaste

― Si ― conteste ― solo recordé que tengo un compromiso que casi olvido, me siento feliz por ustedes estoy seguro que serán muy felices

Salí de la sala destrozado, no puedo borrarte de mi mente ¿Dónde se aprende a olvidar?, ¿Dónde se aprende a estar sin ti?, ¿Dónde se aprende a decirte adiós? Porque es lo que necesito.

Te encontré cuando éramos niños, sin aviso alguno al crecer me enamore de ti pero en nuestro destino no estaba escrito estar juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Me veo al espejo y veo un chico con un traje elegante de color negro ocultando sus sentimientos muy muy dentro de el para que su tristeza quede oculta y no arruinar la boda del amor de su vida al cual jamás pudo decirle sus sentimientos, es por eso que ahora es el mejor amigo de esa maravillosa mujer.

Arreglo mi corbata y mi hermano me habla ya que pronto será la hora de la boda, le contesto diciéndole que en unos minutos estaría listo, veo la foto de nosotros en ese marco que me regalaste y doy un gran suspiro, "este es el adiós definitivo mi princesa" digo en voz alta y después dejo la foto en su lugar para salir de mi habitación y encontrarme mi hermano. Me subo al coche y nos dirigimos a la iglesia ocultando mi tristeza cuando mi hermano dice unas palabras que me dejan sin habla por unos minutos.

¿te opondrás a la boda? — pregunta mi hermano

¿de qué hablas? — pregunte después de reaccionar

Hermano sé que estás enamorado desde que eras un niño — contesto mi hermano

¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunte

Soy tu hermano, no es difícil saberlo ¿Qué aras?

Nada — conteste — es verdad que he estado enamorado desde que era un niño y que también he intentado declararme muchas veces pero siempre hay un impedimento, simplemente no estoy destinado a estar a su lado

Después de las últimas palabras que dije mi hermano se quedó en total silencio hasta llegar a la iglesia donde se encontraba Rosalya esperándonos. Observo a mí alrededor y no puedo evitar pensar lo hermosa que te verás con ese vestido blanco y el que tal vez yo fuera el que estuviera a tu lado si hubiera dicho mis sentimientos. Rosalya se acerca a mí con una sonrisa diciéndome que si no ocultaba mi tristeza, arruinaría la boda "¿eso significa que Rosalya también sabe mis sentimientos?

No entiendo lo que dice

Es fácil Lysandro, sé que mi mejor amiga te gusta, lo que estas sintiendo estos momentos tú mismo lo provocaste — dijo Rosalya — ahora mismo ella se casara con alguien más y entiendo que esto te duela pero por favor no le arruines su día con tu tristeza

¿Quién más sabrá sobre mis sentimientos?, por suerte descubrí que solo Rosalya y mi hermano estaban enterados de ellos. Rosalya tiene razón no puedo arruinarte este día tan especial, entre a la iglesia, Castiel se encontraba enfrente esperándote, me fui a mi lugar y pasaron unos minutos cuando entraste junto al lado de tu padre. Tal como imagine te veías preciosa "como desearía que la persona que te esperara en el altar fuera yo" pero no es así. Llego la hora en el que el padre dice el "hable ahora o calle para siempre" mis impulsos querían interrumpir esta boda y estuve a punto de hacerlo pero al ver tu sonrisa junto a Castiel supe que ya era demasiado tarde, lo he dicho muchas veces y lo vuelvo a decir "nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos" al final terminaron con un beso que nuevamente me destroza por dentro. Rosalya toca mi hombro y me dedica una sonrisa para intentar animarme pero no puedo, Castiel y tu fueron los primeros en salir y yo el ultimo.

Ahora me encuentro en tu fiesta de boda de la cual tuve que inventarte una excusa para irme y evitar el sufrimiento que la realidad me causa. Camino hacia mi casa, ahora mi mundo es totalmente gris, ya no hay color en él y nunca lo habrá.

Hola — me dijo una niña de cabello platinado y ojos cafés, con apariencia de unos 10 años — ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Acabo de perder al amor de mi vida — le conteste a la chica que por alguna razón sentía confianza de su parte

¿Por qué? — pregunto la chica

Por elegir el camino del mejor amigo — conteste

Mi padre es el mejor amigo de mi mamá — contesto la chica

Tu padre es afortunado — le conteste por una sonrisa

Solo que yo no lo conozco, tampoco conozco a mi mamá — contesto la niña

No comprendo — dije dudoso

Digamos que mis padres jamás me conocieron y yo no los conocí a ellos — contesto la chica

Eso es triste

Lo es pero, aun así hay que darle una sonrisa a la vida, no quiero que los demás vean mi tristeza ya que solo se las contagiare

Esas palabras de esa chica me recordaron a mi princesa ya que eran sus mismas palabras, estaba a punto de preguntarle a esa chica por esas palabras cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba, observe hacia los lados y por fin la pude identificar sonriéndome con un cuaderno en su mano parecido a mi libreta. Esperen esa es mi libreta, la chica salió corriendo y yo solo la seguí ya que esa libreta es muy importante para mí. Solo existía un objetivo ahora y era seguir a esa extraña niña por lo que no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor ni el cómo llegue al parque en el cual siempre jugaba con mi princesa donde mi libreta se encontraba tirada, cuando estaba a punto de recogerla la chica apareció.

Esa no es tu libreta — dijo la chica de ojos cafés mostrando mi verdadera libreta

Pero — dije dudando — ¿está de aquí?

Esa es tu libreta — dijo señalando la libreta del suelo — pero no en este tiempo

¿De qué habla? — pregunte

Míralo por tu mismo

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, enfrente de mí se encontraba mi princesa, pero con una apariencia de una niña. ¿Qué sucede aquí? Me dije a mi mismo mientras observaba como mi princesa buscaba algo y luego sonrió y se acercaba a mí, pensaba que se dirigía hacia mí pero no fue así ella me atravesó como si fuera un fantasma y tomo la libreta.

Lysandro encontré tu libreta — grito mi princesa

Entonces un niño se acercó a ella corriendo, ese niño se trataba de mí mismo y esa libreta se trataba de la primera que tuve y la primera que mi princesa encontró. No comprendo lo que está sucediendo pero si no me volví loco o estoy soñando me encuentro mirando mi pasado.


End file.
